Top assasin
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: the guilds Fairy tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Phantom Lord, and Raven tail are now assassin guilds. Fairy Hunters, SaberScythe, Mermaid Underworld, Undead Pegasus, Lucifer Scale, Chaos lord, and demon irings lalu, Roluna, Tyana, Jatsu, JellCleo, and Mireed and more. Rated M for murder, cursing and few adult themes no lemon.
1. OC

yeah yeah new story I know but every time before i go to sleep well I barely sleep now during the nigh i pass out during the day so eh anyway I always think of a new story and yesterday I though of this on the **Top assassin** yup I'm crazy and a tomboy live with it also I have a dark imagination*evil grin*

also Alot of curses will be here and I have adjusted so many things here

 **Pairings: Lalu, Roluna, Tyana, Mireed, Bixli and more**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own fairy tail Hiro Mashrima does**

* * *

 **The character page which means what the hell is going on here in this story here is the summary of it the masters of faiy tail,Raven tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Phantom Lord, and Blue Pegasus are assassin guilds except there names are Fairy Hunters, Demon tail, SaberScythe, Mermaid Underworld, Undead Pegasus.**

 **Lucifer Scale, and Chaos Lord .The masters Markvoc second best assassin in the 1900s for 30 years straight age 68 right now he is teaching younger assassins has a son and grandson and hoping some great grand children, master bob 5 best assassin since the 1920s for 20 years then is and is 68 now teaching young assassins, Jiemma best youngest assassin since 2000s for 25 years has 2 daughter one niece and one son but lost his love Hikari Mutatro, Ivan master of Demon tail son of Markvoc has a son Laxus second strongest assassin third best assassin for 10 years, Rose fourth best assassins master of Mermaid Underworld and believes that man and woman are equals and unts whoeer says otherwise has only one daughter Kagura, Ooba master of Lucifer Scale fifth best assassin since 1900s for 25 years age 70.**

 **Markvoc is a 68 year old man with white hair spikey hair with blue eyes tall about as tall and fit as Natsu wears the same thing as human acnologia and on his face is a scar running down to his eyebrow through his eye to the lower cheek. Nicknamed The Hunt because he is the best tracker his guns all have a silencer**

 **Bob(AN bob is a girl just cause I wanna) a 49 woman with black wavy hair with black eyes wears a black leather jacket with red cropped top with black shorts with black knee high heel boots. nicknamed The shadow Fox looked up to by Luna also Known as Vixen or The shadow for her ability to disappear and reappear and the flexabilty,speed, aim and seductions skills a second best to Lucy Heartfillia**

 **Jiemma is a 40 year old man wears the same as before. nicknamed The Saber for his aim. Has 2 daughters Minerva also known as the Black Jaguer and Luna also known as Vixen or The shadow two nieces Lucy and Janet, and a son Tyler also known as The Tiger for his ferouise attacks, speed and strength**

 **Ivan is 40 year old man with black laid back hair with black eyes wears the same. nicknamed Demon for his stadgery for battles. SOn to Markvoc and father to Laxus Dreyar also known as Bolt or Thunder God for his strength and speed**

 **Rose is a 39 year old woman with green straight hair with blue eyes wears the same thing as Lucy during the elcipse gate when Lucy had to get a new set of clothes by Virgo because Zirconis. nicknamed Diamond Ivy cecause of her seduction skills and her undercover missions is looked up to by Lucy heartfillia also known as Ruby rose fir her seduction and flexbility and assassins skills. Rose has on daughter Kagura also known as Chaos Mistress and one niece Erza aalso known as Titania and a Sister Amber Scarlet also known as the Huntress.**

 **Ooba a 40 year old woman with long black hair with black eyes wears a purple long sleeve dress thats to the knees with black heels. nicknamed The undead cheetah for her speed she can move you fast you spin**

 **Jose is 35 year old man with forhalk hair and purple eyes wears a black cape with a purple knight like suit. Nicknamed The chaos bringer for the many wars he made happend**

* * *

The top then assassins and what they look like, there skills and there use in a guilds and what guild they are in and there weapons

1\. Luna Orlando Heartfillia Darkair

She has Jet black hair and dark purple eyes she wears Black leather jumpsuit with shows her cleavage a little much she has a black cloth to cover her mouth and she wears a brown weapon belt with A dagger, a pistol, ammo, grenades, and smoke bombs and a whip. Her skills are seduction, acting, disguising, flexibility, speed, aim , Strength, smart, acrobatics and ability to appear and disappear as the nickname The Vixen and The shadow. She is in the SaberScythe guild with her cousin Janet aka the Phoenix and her sister the Black Jaguer and her brother Tyler aka The tiger. She mainly use a whip, and hand to hand combat.

2\. Janet Orlando Darkair Heartfillia

she has deep brown hair and blue eyes she wears Blue doctor lab coat and a white lace top with high waisted skirt and black high heels when she is healing a patient in her guild but when undercover she wears a blue blazer with a tight black skirt when working with the enemy to discover useful info. Her skills are acting, disguising, speed, seductions, strength, smart and spieing. Nicknamed The Phoenix for the healing abilities and training Wendy Marvell. She is in SaberScythe guild and with her family except her sister Lucy. She mainly use a whip and her seduction skills.

3\. Laxus Dreyar

He has blonde hair and blue eyes he wear the same as always in the anime. His skills are speed, strength, aim and hand to hand combat. Nicknamed the lighting for his inhuman speed. He is in Fairy Hunters. He mainly used his Lighting katana

4\. Tyler Orlando Heartfillia Darkair

He has Black hair and green eyes he wear a the same thing as Dobengal. His skills are his ferouise attacks, speed, strength, and aim. Nicknamed The tiger. He is in SaberScythe. He mainly used a shotgun and a pistol

5\. Lucy Orlando Darkair Heartfillia

She has blonde hair and brown eyes she wears a Deep V necked purple tank top close to Flares except a little higher than that and black shorts that just covers her butt and knee high heels. Her skills are seduction, speed, aim, smart and strength, Nicknamed The Ruby Rose for her deductions skills no man can resist her except her family obviously. She is in Fairy Hunters. She mainly used a whip and a pistol and she seduces a target gets him in a deducted area then murders him and with the cops she seduces them then gives them knockout gas.

6\. Minerva Heartfillia Darkair Orlando and Erza Scarlet

Minerva has Black hair and blue eyes she wears a black skin tight dress with black knee high heel with black elbow gloves. Her skills are speed, strength, aim, smart, and hand to hand combat. Nicknamed The black Jaguer. She is in SaberScythe. She mainly use hand to hand combat.

Erza has scarlet hair and brown eyes she wears the same as Erza Knightwalker. Her skills are aim, swordsmen, speed, strength, and smart. Nicknamed Titania. She is in Fairy Hunters. She mainly uses swords, daggers, katana, and armor.

7\. Flare Yukata

She has scarlet hair and red eyes she wears a deep v necked red dress with gray triangle on each side of her waist. Her skills are seduction, strength, speed, and acrobatics. Nicknamed The Flame. She is in Demon tail. she mainly does seduction.

8\. Lyon Silver Vastia

He has silver hair and black eyes. He wears what he wore at GmG. His skills are strength, speed, smart, aim, and ice sculpting weapons were he makes ice weapons that somehow never melts he has a sister Ultear and a brother Gray who is in Fairy hunters. Nicknamed The ice killer. He is in Lucifer Scale/ He mainly use his ice weapons.

9\. Alejandro Junez

he has Black hair with blue eyes he wears a black suit. His skills is hacking and seductions skills. Nicknamed The Brain. He is Undead Pegasus. He mainly use seduction in woman

10\. Milliana Quickslash

she has Brown hair and Brown eyes she wears a black bikini top with red outline and matching shorts and a black cloak she also as very sharp nails. Her skills are speed. Nickanemd The Cheetah. She is in Mermaid Underworld. She mainly use her nails and her whip.

* * *

yeah I have no idea where this will go butt whatever


	2. Team Shadow wolf and Stupid cops

**Hey guys I know its been awhile but I just came back from school and I got some math HW and some other so this might be short depending how fast I can write also thinking of making a creepypasta btw never watched it just took quizzes and read some fanfiction about it. A lot if your under the age of 15 don't read this story unless your okay with adult themes then I don't care. also my OC is very perverted.**

* * *

 **Violet's pov**

tch why do I have to train the newbie to SaberScythe he better be worth joining I mean we do care about are comrades but we got to train the weak to the max I walked to the recruiting hall and saw a 19 year old boy with black hair covering his right half of his face with a scar across his nose and he had red eyes and he was wearing a black cloak with gray undershirt and black pants with matching army boots he was cute but cuteness isn't enough he may be a good seduction man but whatever (*squels* Try to guess who this sweetheart is) "Hello Miss my name is Raios Cheney but I prefer Rogue and you name is miss" The emo said "Why is a gentleman like you doing here shouldn't you be with the seducers in Undead Pegasus" I said coldly "I beg your pardon why in the name of darkness would I be with those perverts and sluts" Rogue said in disgust for that guild "hmmm I like your style let me show you around the SaberScythe and My name is Luna the Shadow or the Vixen but my full name is Luna Orlando Heartfillia Darkair" I said "WAIT YOUR THE FAMEMOUES SHADOW THE STRONGEST ASSASAIN IN THE LEGION OF EVIL" Rogue said in shock I strutted near him really close that my big chest was on his chest hmm he is really muscler I lean forward to his lips then moved to his ear and said "Yes I am got a problem handsome" I said seductively then walked away "well are you coming" I said then looked at him he had a bright read blush on his cheeks but his eyes filled with desire "I-I-I-I okay" He said following me "here is the library filled with with everything youll ever need for research about a mission, person and more" I said showing him the library then I showed him to the pool "Here is the pool for again missions that involved water and for breaks" I said then I showed him the dorms "here are the dorms there names on the door and there all unlocked and some rooms are coed and seems like were sharing a room interesting" I said then I turned to him again he had a massive blush I giggled then he smirked "well its not so bad" Raios said grabbing me and bringning me to his chest I blushed "Oh please you wouldn't be able to grab me if I didn't let it happened also I hope your massive blush is the same size of your nether regions" I said seductively then I lead him to the

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(if you though I was saying bed room then you have a dirty mind)

to the café. "Here is the café filled with the most greatest food on the planet" I said "Smells awesome" Raios said "You betcha Raios" I said "Don't call me Raios" Raios said "well if you didn't want me o call you that then you should have told me your name was Rogue sucker" I said "I believe your the sucker" Rogue winked at me "hmm I would like" I said then Raios was red as a tomato.

"May I ask why you have cloth over your mouth" Rogue said wondering "To hide my identity" I said "but people already know who you are" Raios said confused "well I don't give a damn lets go to rest off the guild"

 **After the tour**

"There all done now off you go" I said "well I was wondering if we could be a team" Raios said "Only if you let me call you Raios I can make a second team" I said "Cool what should we name it" Rogue said "what about team Shadow Wolf" I said

"Cool but why wolf" Rogue said

"Cause wolfs are my favorite animal other than foxes, red panda, cats and dogs" I said

"mine is cats, bats, owls and dragons" Raios said

"just so you know my cousins are Janet and Lucy while my brother is Tyler and my sister is Janet" I said

"coo-" RING

"ALL SHIT THE COPS ARE HERE RUN" I yelled grabbing Raios hand and bolting from are ex HQ

"We'll go to the other base" I continued then Cop Jay, Cop Diogo, Cop Asihin, and Chief Iris appeared

"HANDS UP YOU BASTARDS" The cops yelled then I pulled out my pistol and shot Cop Jay,Diogo and Asihin in the chest then got out my sword and had a sword fight with Chief I ended up slicing him in half then grabbed Rogue and went in Levy's teleportation device then teleported to the other HQ #2 I explained to Rogue that all the Legion of evil has millions of bases incase of the cop or the legion of heros and that bullshit. I showed him the base again and went to are room which was a large room with a small kitchen with all the things needed to cook and ingredants and 2 blue bunk beds you know the ones with a be on top with a desk on the bottom the bed had purple sheets and blue blankets and pillow and was soft as a cloud and 2 orange couches with a large screen tv with dark oak floor with white walls and ceiling.

"ALright goodnight Raios"

"Sweet dreams Luna"

"a little ironic if you ask me"

"how so"

"my name is Luna like the moon and you said sweet dreams and well you get it right?"

"oh well night luna"

"grrrrr *sighs* night ya asshole"

Then they fell asleep

* * *

Well this is it sorry if it wasn't exciting check out JanetBrianna and TylerTiger7


	3. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
